Getaway Girl
Getaway Girl 'is a simmering romance book released on October 21, 2019. Summary ''When the future mayor of Charleston gets jilted at the altar, you whisk him away! But when the press dubs you the Getaway Girl, your dark family secrets threaten to ruin his career. Chapters '''Chapter 1: The Standup When the future Mayor of Charleston gets stood up at the altar, you act as his getaway driver. The only problem is, you're the last person he should be seen with! Chapter 2: Great Escape It's time to come clean to Elijah about your dark family past, even as the press breathing down your neck! Chapter 3: Getaway Girl The newspapers dub you the "Getaway Girl", and you become the city of Charleston's newest obsession! Chapter 4: The Big Ask Elijah has an indecent proposal for you: can you go through with it?! Chapter 5: Jingle Ball the Way Your kiosk, Jingle Balls, is running out of merchandise! Is it time to throw in the towel and return to New York City, or will you fight for your business - and for Elijah?! Chapter 6: Public Enemy When you encounter Elijah in public, his reaction makes it clear that he wants to keep you hidden away. Will you remain his dirty little secret? Chapter 7: Dinner Party Elijah makes a move that clearly shows you where his heart is. Will you take things to the next level? Chapter 8: The Big Sick This press blows your relationship with Elijah wide open, but an unexpected tragedy has the potential to bring you and Elijah closer than ever. Chapter 9: Wide Open The day is full of surprises! First, you discover that your grandmother had a major secret. And then, Elijah reveals that he wants to take your relationship public! Chapter 10: Election Night It's the night of Elijah's election: and your first introduction to Charleston society. When the night takes an unexpected and sexy turn, you're left wondering about the future of your relationship. Chapter 11: The Fallout You move out of your apartment, and into Elijah's huge mansion on the Park! Is the house-swap just what you needed? Or will you get lost and lonely in this big old house? Chapter 12: More Than Friends Elijah shocks you with an unexpected proposition as you attempt to unravel the mystery of your grandmother's secret. Chapter 13: Together... Forever? Will you accept Elijah's proposal and take your relationship to the next level? Chapter 14: Mattressgate When Elijah discovers why you won't sleep in his bed he does something wild that sends the press into a frenzy. But what's even wilder? Naomi Clemons is back in town! Chapter 15: Swimming with Sharks The press tears your relationship with Elijah apart, leaving you to wonder what the future holds. Do you belong in the public eye, or should you stay in the shadows? Chapter 16: Stepford Wives When Virginia DuPont and Naomi's mother Della confront you at City Market, you're left with a shocking revelation - and wondering whether or not you're fit to be the next Mayor's first lady. Chapter 17: The Inaugaration We now present... Mayor Elijah DuPont! But wait - what does Preston have up his sleeve? Chapter 18: Naomi Clemons, Back Again Naomi arrives to deliver some shocking news about your past and confirm your suspicions about Elijah. Chapter 19: Getaway Girl It's time to make your great escape: and it will be your most dramatic exit yet! Chapter 20: Will You Be My Girl? It's Christmastime in City Market: and Elijah has brought in the chorus! Will this be your fairytale ending? Author The original author of the story is Tessa Bailey. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Tessa Bailey is originally from Carlsbad, California. While waitressing at K-Dees, her uncle's Manhattan pub, she put herself through Kingsborough Community College and Pace University's English program at the same time. She originally intended to pursue a career in journalism, but romance writing called to her. She now lives in Long Island, New York with her husband of eleven years and seven-year-old daughter. Although she is severely sleep-deprived, she is happy to be living her dream of writing about people falling in love. Category:Books Category:Simmering Romance Category:Tessa Bailey